battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
List of minor items in Battle for Dream Island
Throughout Battle for Dream Island, many minor or insignificant items appeared. This list covers items that first appeared in the first season. Appearances from later seasons are also covered here. Bowling Balls This bowling ball was used in "Bowling, Now With Explosions!" as part of the contest. It was used to roll into bowling pins for the contest. It is either orange or gray in color and has a smiley face. It was a recommended character, recommended by englishcreamcakes, along with the bowling pins. Gallery Orange Bowling Ball.png aaaaaaah i'm burning.jpg leafy's happy ball.jpg Bowling Pin These 10 bowling pins were used in "Bowling, Now With Explosions!" as part of the contest. When one pin would be knocked down, the contestant who did so would get a point. They have smiley faces on them. They were a recommended character, recommended by englishcreamcakes, along with the bowling ball. Buttons In "Hurtful!", there were 'Delete Pole' and 'Create Pole' buttons that deleted and created the poles to climb out of the volcano. In "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", the Announcer jumped on a 'Delete Bugs' button to delete the bugs he created. Gallery 86B16B46-EECB-4E1D-91F6-A5C80194FD74.PNG D3C2508D-638D-4C6C-A6D2-AC5A2502D854.PNG Button 3d.png Bowl A bowl was used in "Sweet Tooth" as part of the baking contest. It was used again in "Get Digging" by Team No-Name. Ingredients were placed and mixed in the bowl to make Yoylestew. They come in different shapes and sizes. It was first used in "Sweet Tooth" by many contestants. Golf Ball used a bowl for her cake mixture. Leafy made a big cake with a big bowl. Needle did as well to make her cake. Rocky barfed into a bowl that contained water. It made an appearance again in "Get Digging" by Team No- Name. Ruby, Pencil, and Match used a bowl to make Yoylestew. However, the bowl used is more cylindrical and much larger. Gallery Golfballmixes.png Tipjar.png Yeastoverdose.png Barfincake.png Maxresdefault13.jpg Cellphones Cellphones, or simply phones, are communication devices used in "Return of the Hang Glider" by Leafy, who buys Dream Island from Announcer. They are most likely conscious, as seem by their rebel messages against their owners. They seem to be simple gray numeric keypad phones with an antenna. Money, documents, and possibly other things can be passed in between the connection. The screen has been used by the phone itself to communicate in a hostile manner. In "Return of the Hang Glider", Firey declines Leafy from entering Dream Island due to the past events of "Insectophobe's Nightmare 2", making her call Announcer using her cellphone to buy the island. This results in the corruption of BFDI. Trivia *Leafy's cellphone has said the following: **"I am dumb Leafy's cellphone. I myself am not dumb, but Leafy, my owner, is." **"Leafy decides she wants Dream Island. A symptom of dumbness." **"Leafy is so dumb she didn't put away the certificate! :O" *Announcer's cellphone has said the following: **"Bitten Announcer's phone here, and I'm glad he's been bitten. :D" *The phone's ability to transmit matter shows similarity to Donut's camera. Gallery Dumb Leafy's Cellphone.PNG|Leafy calls Announcer. Announcer selling Dream Island.png|Announcer about to sell Dream Island. Announcer's Phone text.png Leafy's phone text.png Leafy hands out money.png|Leafy hands out money. Announcer recieves money.png|"Wow! This will help pay for our budget!" Leafy gets document.png Leafy 3-0.png Leafy2.png Finish line The finish line is an item that appeared in "Take the Plunge/Part 2". The objective of "Take the Plunge/Part 2"'s challenge was to cross the finish line located across the Goiky Canal. Ice Cube, Leafy, and Coiny's ship passes over the finish line instead of crossing it. Later on, Ice Cube nearly crosses the finish line, but is knocked away by Pen. Pin then rips the finish line, causing her team to win. Ingredients These ingredients were used in many episodes to make different foods: in "Sweet Tooth" to bake a cake, "Vomitaco" to make a taco, and "Get Digging" to make Yoylestew. SweetToothIngredients.png VomitacoIngredients.png GetDiggingIngredients1.png GetDiggingIngredients2.png GetDiggingIngredients3.png GetDiggingIngredients4.png GetDiggingIngredients5.png GetDiggingIngredients6.png Loaf of bread A loaf of bread is a type of food in Battle for Dream Island. Loaves first appeared in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None". The eliminated contestants were assigned to take loaves from a large basket full of bread and put them into their own baskets. The one with the most would rejoin the game, which ended up being Spongy. It briefly appeared again in "Vomitaco". A basket of bread along with the eliminated contestants were dumped into the TLC. Trivia *In Vomitaco, it's revealed that the contestants in the TLC have only been fed bread for 13 months. **However, they were given tacos in the same episode. *As shown in "Half a Loaf Is Better Than None", it is very easy to drown in a basket of them, even for contestants with arms. Gallery Loaves of Bread in a Basket.jpg|A large basket full of Loaves of Bread. Woody with Loaves of Bread.jpg|Woody holding loaves of bread. Spongy with Loaves of Bread.jpg|Spongy bringing in a dozen loaves of bread. Flower placing loaves in the basket.jpg|Flower placing loaves of bread in the basket. Golf Ball with a loaf of bread.jpg|Golf Ball with one loaf of bread on her head. Snowball placing loaves of bread in basket.jpg|Snowball placing loaves of bread in the basket. Match with loaves of bread.jpg|Match placing loaves of bread in the basket. Coiny Drowning in Bread.png|Coiny sinking into the loaves. IMG 1238.PNG Capture80.PNG Capture86.PNG Capture83.PNG Capture81.PNG Pencil This pencil was used in X Finds Out His Value by Four to solve an algebra problem. It was used again in "Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?" for the contestants' tests. The pencil in the episode is Pencil's asset. Gallery Chrome 2017-11-16 18-27-20.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.20.53 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.21.20 PM.png Tacks These tacks were used in Blocky's infinite Bubble killing prank in "Barriers and Pitfalls". They all use Pin's asset, with some of them being recolored orange and yellow. da tacks.jpg Team balloons The team balloons appeared as part of a challenge in "Lofty" alongside the nail baskets. The balloons were displayed in pink, green and blue colors. The strings were to be tied around the contestant's waists to help them stay in the air. Snowball complained about the Squishy Cherries' balloons being pink since his team's color is red. The Announcer said that red balloons were too expensive. Their first appearance was in "Lofty". The contestants used the balloons to stay in the air during the challenge. Contestants from different teams could throw nails to pop the balloons. If someone's balloon popped, they were out of the challenge. They reappeared in "Hurtful!" when the contestants had to go through every challenge. Trivia * When Balloony first appeared in "The Reveal", he used the green balloon's asset. Category:Lists Category:Items Category:Season 1 items